Operation Elimination
by 199Eight
Summary: Summary: Hellboy is asked by Hammond to eliminate the Spinosaurus, the same one from JP3, and it he fears it may reproduce now that it has found a mate, and swim to the mainland to cause havoc. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

**Jurassic Park: Operation Elimination.**

**Chapters: It depends.**

**Hellboy Characters: Hellboy (Obviously) Tom Manning, and several B.P.R.D Agents.**

**Jurassic Park Characters: Dr. Alan Grant as a guide and John Hammond (Seen only a few times).**

**John Hammond:** "Although I know your expertise is on the paranormal, we deemed you were perfect for the job."

**Hellboy: ** "I know that already, just explain to me what I'm going to do."

**John Hammond: **"Surely, you have heard of Jurassic Park, am I correct?"

**Hellboy: **"Yeah, I've heard of that, you were the guy who tried making a park of dinos but they all escaped."

**John Hammond: **"And you probably don't know that there was a second island, right?"

**Hellboy: "**Second Island? I didn't know about that."

**John Hammond: **"Well, I have a job for you, I'm sending you to Isla Sorna, with a guide, one of the few people who was there, Dr. Alan Grant."

**Dr. Grant: **"I didn't really accept it wholeheartedly, I reluctantly accepted it."

**Hellboy: "**Nice to meet you doc."

**John Hammond: **"You and Dr. Grant will go to the Island in 3 days, and I want you to eliminate a species of dinosaur that I myself, didn't know was there."

**Hellboy: "**And what species is that?"

**Dr. Grant: "**A Spinosaurus, it has a long snout, has a sail, and far larger than the biggest T-Rex you can see."

**John Hammond: **"It has been sighted to have a mate, I fear it may reproduce and due to its ability to swim, I fear it might reach the mainland and cause havoc."

**Hellboy: **"I see, what can I get in return?"

**John Hammond: **"2.5 Million dollars for both of them, plus 10,000 dollars per raptor you might take down."

**Manning: **"Hmm, okay, but can we take any amount of Agents on the island itself and make a base on it?"

**John Hammond: **"As you wish."

**Manning: **"Okay sir, thank you for your time."

**A few minutes after leaving, Dr. Grant and Hellboy have a talk outside.**

**Dr. Grant: **"Okay, listen. I'm not particularly used to working with someone of your kind, but I'll tell you what you may find on that island are particularly dangerous and-"

**Hellboy: **"Let me tell you something doc, I've fought some things more dangerous than dinosaurs, and I've been eaten by a gigantic squid, so I probably know what I'm fighting."

**Dr. Grant: **"I know that these are not your ordinary monsters you're used to fight, but I'm telling you that these beasts are intelligent and grow more cunning as they get to know you more."

**Hellboy: **"We'll see about that, see you on the island doc."

**3 days later, on the flight to Isla Sorna.**

**Manning: **"Okay everybody, I want everything ready by the time we land, reload your pistols, and check if it's not jammed, and Red, you listen to Dr. Grant, he's far more superior than you and me, and he's the only one who's been on the island, so I suggest you protect him at all cost and follow his directions."

**Hellboy: **"Manning, don't tell me what I already know."

**Manning: **"Just follow what he says."

**Hellboy: **"Whatever."

**After landing, they quickly set up base and prepare for the trek inside the thick rural jungle of Isla Sorna, with dangers lurking around.**

**Dr. Grant: **"Are you ready for this son?"

**Hellboy: **"Yeah I'm ready, and don't call me son, I'm practically as old as you are. Okay, everyone all set?"

**Dr. Grant: **"As old as me? Wait so you're saying that you're in your 50 or 60's"

**Hellboy: **"I was born in the 1940's so I'm in my 70's."

**Dr. Grant: **"You look like you're in early 30's."

**Hellboy: **"I'm different than other men, I age much more slower than anyone here."

**Dr. Grant: **"Okay, well, let's go."

**Hellboy: **"Alright everybody, let's go!"

**A few hours later, no sign of the Spinosaurus or its mate, they head back.**

**Manning: **"How'd it go? Did you guys find anything?"

**Hellboy: **"No, nada thing showed up."

**Dr. Grant: **Perhaps we can do this a few hours later, you sent two teams right?"

**Manning: **"Yeah, I did, though they're not back ye- **[ROAR] **what was that?"

**Agent on radio: **"SIR! We've found it, it's chasing us, the rest of us are already dead! Agh!"

**Manning: **"Red, take your team and get there and look for some that could've survived."

**Hellboy: **"Okay everyone, get armed and hurry up! Here doc, take this pistol."

**Dr. Grant: **"I don't use guns."

**Hellboy: **"Just take it for protection then."

**Dr. Grant: **"Okay, I'll take then."

**Hellboy: **"Good, I'll see ya there."

**Hellboy runs ahead of the rest and gets to the location early, and sees that all of the Agents that were there were all slaughtered.**

**Hellboy: **"Damn it, I didn't make it."

**Agent: **"Aghh, help, is anyone there?"

**Hellboy: **"Are you okay? And what happened here?"

**Agent: **"It came here and ate the rest of us, I got swatted by its tail, it headed south."

**Hellboy: **"Can you make it back to camp?"

**Agent: **"No sir."

**Hellboy: **"I'll call for help, Manning, get a medic team here!"

**Agent: **"Thank you sir, you should follow it now."

**Hellboy: **"No, I'll wait here for the team, just to make sure you make it."

**A few minutes later, the team arrives in a jeep, and proceeds to take the injured Agent in the car.**

**Hellboy: **"Doc, come with me, I wanna have a little help with these dinosaurs."

**Dr. Grant: **"No, I think I'm better off here."

**Hellboy: **"Hammond didn't hire you for nothing, I need a little help in what's dangerous and what's not."

**Dr. Grant: **"Okay okay, I'm coming."

**Hellboy: **"Good, now let's go."

**A few minutes later, they're still trekking in the jungle, searching for the Spinosaurus.**

**Dr. Grant: **"Could we rest for a bit, I'm getting tired."

**Hellboy: **"Okay, let's rest."

**When suddenly, raptors sound can be heard, and it's getting louder and louder until 3 raptors came out and surrounded them both.**

**Dr. Grant: **"This is what I've been telling you about!"

**Hellboy: **"I've beaten loads of other monsters stronger than this!" **[Bang!] [Bang!]**

**When Hellboy shot two of them, one of them jumped at him and tried biting him, luckily, he caught it in midair and slammed his fist at the face of the raptor, then smashes its head on the ground.**

**Hellboy: **"Dangerous my ass."

**Dr. Grant: **"Just wait until you see the Spinosaurus."

**Hellboy: **"Whatever, let's keep moving, too dangerous, something bigger could've heard that."

**They continue on until they reached the other end of the island, and found the Spinosaurus, eating a carcass of a Dimetrodon. **

**Hellboy: **"Time to do what I've been told."

**Hellboy readies his aim and points at the eye, but when he was about to fire, a Tyrannosaurus Rex come out of the forest and challenges the Spinosaurus for its kill, and Spinosaurus responds by charging at the older T-Rex, who fights back, after a few minutes, the T-Rex scares away the much smaller Spinosaurus, who runs back to the forest and the T-Rex enjoys it's prize.**

**Hellboy: **"That dinosaur was a pansy compared to this one."

**Dr. Grant:**"True, but wait till you see the other one."

**Hellboy: **"I'm going to follow it, you coming or what?"

**Dr. Grant: **"Of course I will."

**They track it down and finds it in the middle of the jungle, and Hellboy jumps at it, shooting it's head with his Good Samaritan, and punches it, causing it to throw Hellboy into a tree and runs away in fear, but before it escapes, Hellboy fires a tracking device on its sail to help find it.**

**Hellboy: **"I'm going to chase this one later, Doc, let's head back to camp."

**Dr. Grant: **"Okay, let's go."

**They return to the camp but find it being attacked by numerous raptors, which the agents try firing at, to no success.**

**Manning:**"Red! Help us now! We've lost too many guys over here!"

**Hellboy: "**On it." **[Bang] [Bang] [Bang] [Bang]**

**The remaining raptors run away, but one of them runs at Dr. Grant, but fails as Hellboy catches it with his big hand and blasts it using his gun.**

**Hellboy: **"How'd this happen?"

**Manning: **"They attacked us when we got back here, they were stalking us when you went to the site."

**Hellboy: **"How many are dead?"

**Manning: **"About 26, 34 were wounded."

**Hellboy: **"Well, at least all of you didn't die."

**Manning: **"Were going to have a hard time holding this position, or unless you finish this mission quickly."

**Hellboy: **"Just give me a few days and this'll be over soon."

**Manning: **"I expect that will be true."

**Hellboy: **"I'm going back, can you give me an MRE first before I leave?"

**Manning: **"Yeah, sure here catch."

**Hellboy**: "Thanks."

**Half an hour later, Hellboy continues the search for the dinosaur, and finds the same one near the old bird cage.**

**Hellboy: **"Gotcha."

**Hellboy climbs a few feet high on the cage and jumps on the dinosaurs back and starts shooting it on its head, and when he runs out of bullets, he goes on using his fists, which does a little damage to it.**

**Hellboy: **"Come on! That the best you can do?"

**He picks up a log and throws it in its direction, hitting its head and making it dizzy, which Hellboy takes the time to shoot it, but misses and the colossal dinosaur regains its control and swats Hellboy away which ends up hitting a tree, and the dinosaur runs away.**

**Hellboy:** "You can run but you can't hide tiny!"

**Then, a pack of raptors surround him and snarls at him, then charge at him, but Hellboy dispatches them all quickly.**

**Hellboy: **"That was weak and pathetic, where is that other dino?"

**He continues his journey to find the dinosaur but found a different dinosaur, and it acts hostile towards him.**

**Hellboy: **"Listen you, if you wanna fight, then go, but if no then get outta here."

**It was a Albertosaurus, it wasn't as big as his relative, the T-Rex, but nonetheless, it was still a formidable opponent for him.**

**Hellboy: **"Not leavin' huh? Come here you!"

**He smacked the dinosaurs face with his fist, but it still gets up and goes after him, so Hellboy holds on to the dinosaur until it tires it self out and runs away.**

**Hellboy: **"Yeah! You better run ya pansy!"

**He goes on to try and find it, but with no luck, so he decides to head back to camp.**

**Hellboy: **"Sun's going down, better go back to kept and rest for the day. I'm sure I can find that thing tomorrow."

**End.**

**Chapter two will come out tomorrow, and I still don't know how many chapters this might take.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Operation Extinction, Chapter 2. Sorry for the long wait.**

**Hellboy wakes up and goes around the camp for an early morning piss.**

**Hellboy: [Yawn] **"I really have to finish this job, I haven't fed my cats in two days now."

**Dr. Grant: **"Well you're up early."

**Hellboy: **"Of course I am, I need to end this as early as I can."

**Dr. Grant: **"You can't just end this early. It'll be hard to do that."

**Hellboy: **"Well, I might say I can't do this easily, but give me two days and it's done for."

**Dr. Grant: **"If you wanna end it early, I suggest you do it now."

**Hellboy: **"I'm going to, but come with me, I need a guide."

**Dr. Grant: **"What? No, too dangerous early in the morning to go in that jungle for a normal human being like me. I suggest you go, you're almost impervious to damage, I've seen you beat up those dinosaurs like they were nothing to you."

**Hellboy: **"I suppose you're right, but are you sure you don't want to come with me doc?"

**Dr. Grant: **"Oh yes I'm sure, I can be safe in this camp, I don't want to risk my life again in that jungle."

**Hellboy: **"I just need to take a minute to get my things, and I'll be on my way. Is Manning awake by now?"

**Dr. Grant: **"I'll check."

**Dr. Grant goes on to check on Manning's tent and see's him still asleep.**

**Dr. Grant: **"Well that answers his question, He's still asleep Red!"

**Hellboy: **"Where the hell are the MRE's!"

**Dr. Grant: **"I'll try asking, hey, do you know where the food might be?"

**Agent: **"Yes sir, how many do you need?"

**Dr. Grant: **"Just two."

**Agent: **"Here, catch"

**Dr. Grant: **"Thank you."

**He walks back to him to give him his food and see's him looking in the jungle.**

**Dr. Grant: **"Here's your fo-"

**Hellboy: **"Shhh, It might hear you."

**Dr. Grant: **"What's going to hear me?"

**Hellboy: **"It's looking straight at us, look, there it is."

**Dr. Grant: **"Where is it? I can't se- Oh okay I can see it now, should I run and tell the rest?"

**Hellboy: **"No, it would see you and run after you, I'm going after it, get my gun, but walk slowly."

**Dr. Grant: **"This feels pretty ironic you know that, I should be the one telling you that."

**Hellboy: **"Yeah, it does sound ironic."

**Dr. Grant slowly walks away, and when he knows the Spinosaurus couldn't see him anymore, he runs to Hellboy's tent to get his gun, with some difficulty, since it was so heavy, but manages to give it to him.**

**Dr. Grant: **""Here it is."

**Hellboy: **"Good, now get to a safe place and tell the others to follow my coordinates."

**Dr. Grant backs away and hides, while Hellboy goes to face the dinosaur hiding in the jungle.**

**Hellboy: **"Come out, come out wherever you are."

**Hellboy continues to taunt it while going inside the jungle, only to be swatted by its tail.**

**Hellboy: **"That all you got?" **[Bang] [Bang]**

**The creature just shrugs it off and continues to attack Hellboy.**

**Hellboy: **"Hmm, you're still fighting and my gun isn't taking you down anymore huh? But if I get Big Baby, you'll be sorry."

**The behemoth responds by a mighty roar and with another tail swat, it sends Hellboy flying deeper in the jungle, hitting a few branches on the way.**

**Hellboy: **"Damn." **[Faint]**

**The dinosaur then turns his attention to the vulnerable camp site and attacks, surprising the Agents and waking up Manning, who orders everyone to shoot it down.**

**Manning: **"Shoot that thing down!"

**After minutes of continuous shooting and losing many other people. Manning orders the plane to get started.**

**Agent: **"Sir! The planes ready to fly!"

**Manning: **"Okay, go on I'll follow you!"

**But before he can board the plane and leave, Dr. Grant stops him.**

**Dr. Grant: **"And where do you think you're going?"

**Manning: **"I'm leaving!"

**Dr. Grant: **"But what about Hellboy?"

**Manning: **"We'll come back for him, we have to go back."

**Dr. Grant: **"But he wouldn't last out here!"

**Manning: **"You managed to stay here for a few days with almost nothing! I know what Red's capable of! But if you're still worried about him, we'll leave his other gun and some ammo and food."

**Dr. Grant then hears Manning order somebody to leave Hellboy's gun and some food with a tracker on a safe place.**

**Manning: **"There you happy now? Get on the plane now or we'll leave you."

**Dr. Grant reluctantly boards and sits down, looking through a window, seeing the Spinosaurus giving carnage on anything it may see.**

**Meanwhile, Hellboy wakes up from being knocked out by the attack and see's he's surrounded by small Compsignathus.**

**Hellboy: **"Agh! Get away, Damn it!"

**Hellboy then see's the plane about to fly away, he starts to give chase so to make it stop.**

**Hellboy:[RADIO] **"Hey! Manning! Stop the damn plane!"

**Manning:[RADIO]**"We'll come back for you! We left your things, just take out that dino!"

**Hellboy notices that the Spinosaurus is giving chase to the plane.**

**Hellboy: [RADIO]**"On second thought I'll just stay, where'd you say my things were?"

**Manning:[RADIO] **"Near your tent."

**Hellboy: [RADIO]**"Got it."

**Manning: [RADIO]**"Now take that dino down before it catches up with the plane!"

**Hellboy: **"Big Baby, say hello to that dino."

**Hellboy runs next to the dinosaur and points his gun at it and shoots it in the leg, injuring it and it falls down, with the plane safely getting away.**

**Hellboy: [RADIO] **"Just when will you guys get back here."

**Manning:[RADIO] **"Give me two days."

**Hellboy: [RADIO] **"Two days? Can you make it a little earlier."

**Manning:[RADIO] **"Well then, a day and a half."

**Hellboy: [RADIO] **"Hmm, okay, but if you don't come back here, I am going to personally shoot you in the knee."

**Manning:[RADIO] **"Try doing that and I'll have you locked in your room."

**Hellboy: [RADIO] **"Show-off."

**Manning:[RADIO] **"See you in a few days ape."

**Hellboy: [RADIO] **"You too, baldy."

**He then shoots the fallen dinosaur to ends its misery, blasting its head, effectively destroying a part of its snout, and then turns his radio off and goes on to find a place to sleep in, and stumbles upon the Chamber where the dinosaurs were made, and looks around for the dinosaur.**

**Hellboy: **"This is one nasty old place."

**Hellboy then hears the roar of the Spinosaurus.**

**Hellboy: **"Looks like you've got another job to do Big Baby."

**He sprints to the scene to take it down, but found two raptors who were seemingly talking with each other.**

**Hellboy: **"What are you talking about, what are you looking for?"

**Then all of a sudden, a raptor appears beside him, and snarls.**

**Hellboy: **"Clever girl."

**Hellboy tries to fire at it, but the raptor outsmarts him and goes behind him and bites him on the shoulder, wounding him.**

**Hellboy: **"Damn, you really are one smartass."

**When he manages to get loose of the dinosaurs grip, he stands up quickly and shoots it, killing it instantly, but gets the attention of the rest of the pack.**

**Hellboy: **"I have to run to get away from these, Doc was right, they're getting smarter and smarter."

**Hellboy proceeds to get outside of the jungle and runs inside a herd of herbivores, which makes them all run away in fear.**

**Hellboy: **(Getting trampled)"Ow, damn it! Crap! Sunuvah- Ow!"

**He manages to get up and continue running, and gets up a tree, wounded from getting trampled by the herd of dinosaurs.**

**Hellboy: **"Crap, I'm getting dizzy from all that damn trampling!"

**Meanwhile, back at B.P.R.D Headquarters….**

**Manning: **"After you all finish what you're doing, follow me, and we'll have a briefing about getting back on the island."

**Agent: **"But sir, I thought we were done with it?"

**Manning: **"Well, I'm sorry, but we're going to have to get back to the island, Hellboy's still in there, and he is one of our finest talents, even though he treats me coldly, we still need him."

**Liz: **"Hey Manning, where's Red?"

**Manning: **"Uh, he's uh, left behind, ahem."

**Liz: **"What? Why would you do that?"

**Manning: **"Okay, Liz, just let me explain before you burn me to a crisp, when we got to the plane, he was still inside the jungle when he got knocked out, then the thing that we we're hunting, um, what was that again Doc?"

**Dr. Grant: **"Spinosaurus."

**Manning: **"Thanks, now uh where was I?"

**Liz: **"Who's that?"

**Dr. Grant: **"I believe we haven't met, I'm Alan Grant, paleontologist."

**Liz: **"Oh I've heard of you, you were that guy who wrote that book about Isla Sorna right?"

**Dr. Grant: **"Actually it's Isla Nublar, Isla Sorna's Site B."

**Abe Sapien: [GASP] **"Oh my goodness. Is that Dr. Grant?"

**Dr. Grant: **"Why yes, I am."

**Abe Sapien: **"Oh how I've dreamed of meeting you in person, my name is Abe Sapien, I read your book, wonderfully made."

**Dr. Grant: **"Well, thank you for that, it's good to talk to someone who knows what I'm good at."

**Abe Sapien: **"Would you please come and talk with me, I would love to know a lot about what you've witnessed when you were at both islands."

**Dr. Grant: **"Well sure, you see, John Hammond talked to me and Ellie about surveying his new park and offered to fund my dig for a further few years."

**Manning: **"Well, I'm glad somebody's getting along."

**Liz: **"You were saying?"

**Manning: **"Oh yeah right, so when he got up, he talked to me on the radio and changed his mind when he saw that dinosaur chasing the plane. He just chose to do that, and I can't argue with that."

**Liz: **"Well in that case, I'm going with you."

**Manning: **"Well, that's good I was just about to ask you that."

**Meeting room….**

**Manning: **"Alright, we'll have to get back to the island in two days, so we need to plan ahead before we go in, so far, Hellboy is in one place, near the center of the island, but dangerously close to a nest of bigger predators, so we'll have to tranquilize them first, but he will still continue his mission to eliminate the Spinosaurus. Now, any questions?"

**Agent: **"We'll we be using vehicles on the island?"

**Manning: **"Yes, we'll need transportation on land to outrun most dinosaurs, or to go to someplace else quickly.

**Agent: **"But what about firearms?"

**Manning: **"We'll be using M16 rifles and SMG's and replace the normal Glock pistol with a more powerful one, the Desert Eagle. Anymore questions?"

**Agents: **"No sir."

**Manning: **"Alright. Everyone get to work."

**Back at the island**

**Hellboy: **"I really need to get this thing done, or otherwise I'll be staying in this god damn tree."

**He gets down and looks around to be sure there's nothing lurking around.**

**Hellboy: **"It's quiet, too quiet. Good enough for me."

**Hellboy continues to walk ahead carelessly, not even caring that he might get eaten by a dinosaur in one gulp, but nonetheless continues, when somebody answers on the radio.**

**Agent: [RADIO] **"Hello? Is anybody still there?"

**Hellboy: [RADIO] **"Yeah, somebody's still here, who is this?"

**Agent: [RADIO] **"Oh thank god someone was left behind. Look, can you help us over here near the bird cage?"

**Hellboy:** **[RADIO]** "Wait, you still have others with you?"

**Agent: [RADIO] **"Yes sir, five of us, one's wounded, we barely managed to hold off the birds, there were 7 of us, the other two got eaten."

**Hellboy: [RADIO] **"I'm on my way, set your tracker on."

**Agent: [RADIO] **"Yes sir."

**After the agent turns his radio off, he hears numerous raptors snarling in the distance.**

**Agent: **"Coulson! Get up and secure the perimeter!"

**Agent Coulson: **"Richard! Get him to a safe place!"

**Agent Richards: **"Okay."

**Agent: [RADIO] **"Sir, I hope you're near us, I can hear another one of those dinosaurs again."

**Hellboy: [RADIO] **"Don't worry, I'm almost there, hang in there."

**The snarls were getting closer and closer, until four raptors came out and attacked them, which killed one of the agents and injured another, the remaining agents then form a circle to protect the other one.**

**Agent: **"Any last words boys?"

**Agent Coulson: **"Nah, I'm good."

**Agent Richards: **"Me too."

**Agent: **"I'm all set to die today."

**The raptors are encircling the agents, when one of them, obviously the leader of the pack, jumps at Agent Coulson, but before it's sharp teeth could reach his neck, a shot was heard, and it was killed instantly, another shot and one down again, forcing the rest to retreat.**

**Hellboy: **"You all okay there?"

**Agent: **"Oh god thank you, you've made it!"

**Hellboy: **"How'd you all got left behind anyway?"

**Agent: **"We were a part of the first party who went inside this jungle, we got lost when the one you were chasing rampaged and ate the rest of our team, we tried going back to the runway, but we were hunted by those birds and chased us up here."

**Hellboy: **"I see, well, we could still go back to the runway, we could scavenge some food and medkits for your friend over there."

**Agent: **"That would be a good idea sir, let's go now."

**Hellboy: **"Okay, let's go."

**Hellboy and the rest of the team trekked through the jungle and didn't find anything that went in their path, but stopped for a bit when a T-Rex went through the path they were taking, but continued on right after the T-Rex was out of sight.**

**Hellboy: **"All right, coast clear, move out everyone, we have to talk to Manning about how the hell we going to get out of here."

**Agent: **"You lead the way sir."

**They kept on walking until they reached the shore.**

**Hellboy: **"Please don't tell me we're on the other side of the island."

**Agent: **"Yes sir, we've headed the wrong direction, we still have time to get back to the runway.

**Hellboy: **"We could, if you're going to risk the fact that you could get eaten this time."

**Agent: **"I would rather run back knowing that there's supplies and food right there, waiting to be picked up, so with all due respect sir, I'm going there, and if you're not coming, then adios, come on boys!

**Hellboy: **"Then good riddance."

**Two of the four agents went inside, with the rest staying behind, then halfway through the jungle, they both got eaten by a pack of velociraptors.**

**Agent Coulson: **"They both probably got eaten by now, it's much safer with you sir."

**Hellboy: **"It's good that at least some of you listen to me."

**Agent: **"So when do we get off this island?"

**Hellboy:** "That depends, Manning said they'd be here in a day and a half, so we better wait."

**Agent:** "We should find a place to at least sleep in or rest safely."

**Back at B.P.R.D headquarters…**

**Manning: **"Okay everyone, we are going to the island tomorrow morning at 10:00 am."

**Liz: **"I'm all set. When are we going to leave?"

**Manning: **"In a day, so you better rest."

**End.**


End file.
